


Mystery Lover on the Moon

by LKChoi



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Hurt and comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Metaphor, Moon, Mystery Lover, Romance, Smut, Song Lyrics, jongtae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKChoi/pseuds/LKChoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin has always been, in a single word; insatiable. He can never be satisfied, not even with himself; but Jonghyun knows how to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Lover on the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE - 9/23/16 Entered into the Mystic Writing Contest  
> Link to the contest - http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1095545 
> 
> A/N: In a recent Japanese radio interview, Taemin described himself as “insatiable”, noting that even with great success he ends up feeling only 50% satisfied with the end product. This fanfic is a one-shot based on that statement and all things implied by that word.
> 
> This is also loosely based off my favorite songs from the solo albums of each bias; Taemin “Mystery Lover” (Press It) and Jonghyun “Moon” (She Is). 
> 
> One speaks of the desperate lonely feeling of being separate from the one who possesses your heart. The way they used to smile at you. Their voice. Their touch. How the moonlight brings you back into their arms again yet the darkness reminds you that they are no longer there. 
> 
> While the other speaks of a journey to the moon, beyond space. A twilight created every time you touch. Discovering your secret fantasies that only they can help create. Showing you what wonders and ecstasy they can truly bring 
> 
> This is purely my own interpretation, and for the purpose of this fanfic I’m going to just pretend that “Mystery Lover” is not a stalker tragedy lol. Basically, they miss each other lol. Enjoy ^^
> 
> A/N: Inner-thoughts are in italic and song lyrics are in bold.

_Jump_.

**Bum bum bum bum bum.**

_Look to the right_

**Bum bum, bum bum bum bum bum.**

 “Danger” had won him many music show awards, but in truth Taemin felt betrayed by all who voted. Accepting the gleaming golden statues with a smile and humbly thanking them felt like revenge. The invisible trigger he pulled didn’t have enough knock back. He missed the target. He was shooting himself.

**_Press your number…_ **

_Sink down to the floor on both knees. Plant your hands flat onto the stage, no matter how grimy it feels. Glide the right leg beneath you and switch. Turn towards the audience with vigor in your eyes. Crotch grab._

This time Taemin’s pants were a bit too tight, but complaining on short notice would have been an inconvenience to the stylists. He could manage in these for just this stage. If he couldn’t meet this microscopic challenge, he didn’t deserve to be on stage at all. When he grabbed at himself he wanted to gasp. Taemin kept his eyes on the glow-sticks thrusting back and forth in the darkness to keep himself from flinching. The rhythm was possessing him, taking him away from the pressure. He was already scooping himself off the floor. His fans were screaming. The chorus was ending.

**Press. Press. Press. Press.**

A solemn piano melody played, his own voice humming as the song began. Taemin closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He was imagining a large pale moon gleaming over mountain tops. Misty cascading waterfalls flowing out and over peaks in the distance. A rugged rocky plain beneath his feet. A cold and eerie winter chill flowing through his hair as the fog rolled through the night. He was moving when the Japanese lyrics commenced, his body flowing gracefully to express them with feeling and intensity.

**Sayonara Hitori…**

Still, it wasn’t good enough. He should have imagined the dirt in between his toes. He should have thought about how nightingales would create a song of their own in the twilight hours. He should have swept his arms further over his head. The staff on set were gasping, amazed at the fluidity of his movements as he danced passionately amidst an empty green screen in a scene that the CGI was creating. Taemin was screaming at the imperfection, wishing there was a real cliff behind him that he could throw himself off of.

Good wasn’t great. Great wasn’t excellent. Perfect didn’t exist. At least not to Taemin it didn’t, no matter how often he heard it. There was always a more skilled way to smooth out his vocals. There was always a cleverer way to make his dance moves look flawless. 8 hours of practice a day 6 days a week for over 10 years wasn’t enough. Critically acclaimed recognition in his art on an international level and respect from his peers wasn’t enough.

 _He_ wasn’t good enough.

...

Taemin’s exhausted body melted into the soft cotton blanket spread wide across his bed. The bedroom of his suite was dark except one single source of light gleaming down over the bed that was far too spacious for one person. He sighed and groaned, his drowsiness audible in the sounds that came from his mouth. July was going to be a long month, and it would drag on forever as he trekked through it all alone.

The night felt cold despite the hot weather. The distant moon illuminated a thin strip of the room and was only deepening the bitter feeling that was now consuming him. His eyes drifted closed heavily and he felt himself falling into darkness. He quickly lost consciousness and was already slipping into a different place. A fantastical dimension dotted with twinkling stars that stretched across a seemingly endless navy blue sky. A place where he was perfect. A place where a familiar voice sang sweetly to him and carried him away.

**I take you to the moon**

Taemin was flying off to somewhere high in this sparkling space. He followed the voice towards a doorway radiating with an ethereal white light. He stepped through and Jonghyun was standing there smiling, a giant full moon hanging high above his head. His blonde hair looked silver as it beamed down over him, he himself emanating with that same brilliant light. He slowly lifted his arms from his sides, eager upon seeing Taemin and patiently waiting to receive him.

**Above the white illusions, a Mystery Lover**

Jonghyun’s eyes shimmered with the light of the pale moon, affectionately gazing upon Taemin as he waited to enclose him warmly in his arms. Taemin floated forward, reaching both hands out to touch him. His fingers felt warm and strong as they interlaced with his and pulled him into him. Taemin’s weightless body gently pressed against him. He closed his eyes with a sigh as their faces inched closer, his lips quivering in anticipation of the plump lips he yearned so badly to taste.

**Hurry up. Taste my heart**

**…**

Taemin woke with a start, his eyes springing open and meeting the shimmering lights of the Tokyo skyline and a small distant moon that was tucked silently behind thick rolling clouds. He groaned miserably, bringing his hand to his forehead and dragging it back through his black hair. Slowly blinking a few times, he focused his eyes in the darkness, easily spotting the very source that disrupted what could have been a very good dream. He felt the loss as the vision became a flicker of a memory. But would it have been enough to satisfy him?

Probably not.      

The Samsung device on his nightstand vibrated and sang to him in a funky upbeat melody he would be happy to hear in more favorable circumstances. However, he was already more than desperate missing the touch of that particular hyung whose voice was filling the room as he reached for the phone. Rolling over onto his back he lifted it over his face and slid the green icon to answer.

“Jonghyun.” He sighed in a groggy voice.

“Hey. Did I wake you?” he asked in a hushed tone that tingled Taemin’s ear when it hit him. Oh, great, he was already this sensitive. How would he make it through the conversation?

“What time is it?” asked Taemin, opting for being practical rather than sarcastic.

“It’s about…11?”

Taemin heard the ding of an elevator in the background. Jonghyun groaned when someone bumped him. They apologized and bowed repeatedly. He bowed back in the same way telling them it was okay: in Japanese. Taemin tensed.

“Where are you?” He asked suspiciously.

“Mm. Well,” Jonghyun hummed playfully, sucking in his bottom lip before continuing. “I’m close.”

The elevator dinged once again as a puzzled Taemin ran through what little information he had stored in his head concerning Jonghyun’s solo activities for July. Some shuffling sounds came from the phone, breathing, then silence. Taemin sat upright immediately when the next sound he heard was a knock at his door. Unable to hide his anticipation he sprung from the bed and dashed across the hotel suite and eagerly opened the door.

“Hey.” Grinned Jonghyun cocking his head to the side, his ego inflated by the shock in Taemin’s face. They hung up their phones and shoved them in their pant pockets. Taemin stepped aside so that he could enter the room. The door shut behind him and he looked in both directions when the darkness of the room surrounded him.

“Ya, I can’t see.” Jonghyun complained.

Slender arms slinked around his waist and wrapped tightly around his abdomen. Taemin’s chest pressed against his back and he felt his warm shaky breath over his shoulder when he laid his forehead onto it. Jonghyun sighed and curled his arm up to find that silky head of hair he could never tire of playing with. His fingers tingled when he felt a thin bunch of strands and began to stroke them, Taemin remaining silent behind him as he did so. Taemin slightly lifted his head from his shoulder blade to kiss the spot. Jonghyun sucked in a breath and his shoulders drooped as the soft lips moved from there up the side of his neck. He turned his head and pulled Taemin’s head into him, meeting his lips when they moved to find his mouth. The real thing was definitely better than a dream could have ever been.

But kissing in the dark like forbidden lovers wasn’t enough for Taemin. He had to have him.

Taemin pulled away and grabbed Jonghyun’s hand, pulling him along as he rushed into the bedroom. Taemin could hear Jonghyun chuckle. The older vocalist knew exactly what he was doing when he chose to surprise him in the middle of the night. He knew exactly what was going to happen the moment he entered the room. That’s why he said nothing and let himself get pulled along. That’s how he knew that Taemin was blushing hard even as he boldly led him to the bed.

Because Jonghyun knew how to get to him, when and how to affect him. He pulled the trigger and never missed his target. Perfect aim.

Jonghyun’s back hit the bed with a soft thud and he allowed his hands to fly up over his head. He sucked on his bottom lip as Taemin crawled onto the bed, straddling over him and stopping his laughter with a kiss. Their lips parted and came together, painfully slow and passionate as they savored what felt like their first. Taemin pressed harder against his mouth, forcing his tongue in. Jonghyun returned the pressure, engulfing the slick organ in his mouth as Taemin pressed his head into the mattress.

Jonghyun brought a hand down and gripped a fistful of Taemin’s hair. He tugged roughly, the dancer gasping when his head jerked back. Jonghyun brought the other hand to his face and smoothed his bottom lip with his thumb.

“You really missed me huh.” He grinned.

“Ngh.” Taemin groaned, panting as the finger stroked his quivering lip. “Y-yes.”

“Then show me how much.” Jonghyun dared stretching both arms at his side. Of course he knew the command was self-exclamatory. Taemin wanted nothing more than to see him, touch him, taste him.

Jonghyun hummed deep in his throat and closed his eyes when Taemin started at his neck. His bruised lips were working both side with the same pressure he applied earlier on his lips. His tongue was painting the spots he kissed, easing the pain of the little pinches he forced into the skin. Now he was at his ear, a spot he knew could defeat him. Jonghyun’s fingers gathered the sheets beneath them and he arched his back when he felt teeth on his earlobe. Taemin moaned with the piece of flesh in his mouth.

“Ahn.” He moaned purposely, sending a chill down his spine. “Jonghyun.“

“Damnit.” Hissed Jonghyun. “Wait Taemin-ah.”

Jonghyun placed both hands on his shoulders and turned over so that their positions were changed. Taemin’s back landed softly on the mattress as Jonghyun placed himself in-between his legs. Taemin brought his knees up and Jonghyun allowed the weight of his chest to crush him. Taemin’s mouth gaped open and he closed his eyes, feeling the hard press of Jonghyun’s pelvis against his.

“Taemin-ah, I came here for you, not me.”

“What, what do you mean?” he asked impatiently as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“I know you.” Jonghyun insisted, the tone of his voice sounding both tender and stern. “I can’t leave you alone for long. You’ll start beating yourself up for imaginative reasons. I wanted to reassure you.”

Jonghyun’s hand swiped his bangs away from his forehead and rested on his cheek. He kissed him there, quick and tender, then stared down at him lovingly.

“Taemin; you’re perfect.”

He kissed his lips gently and felt him sink into the kiss. Taemin’s heart was melting as well, a twinge of the despair he felt coming back to him. He made a weak whimpering sound and squeezed his arms tighter around Jonghyun’s shoulders as a lone tear leaked from his eye and slid down his face. Jonghyun slid his hand down from his check to the side of his neck, lightly caressing it as the pressed their lips together.

The way he kissed him made him feel like his soul was being sapped from his body to somewhere hot and welcoming. The slow admiring way he touched him made him feel like he was being draped in the finest silks his skin could ever feel. The way he tasted him, prepared him, eased into him; it was as if paradise could be obtained. It was only a few heated strokes away.

Taemin trembled as Jonghyun thrusted deeper into him, his strong hands holding his hips steady as he pushed into him.  His fingers dug into his shoulder blade, holding on desperately with his head hanging helplessly on his shoulder. Jonghyun gasped heavily as he felt his body clenching around him, the slicked passage sliding around him so smoothly as he pressed through it. Taemin’s voice rang sweetly in his ears, his hot breath hitting his collarbone as he vocalized his pressure. Jonghyun bucked madly, the sound of their skin slapping echoing in the room. He was getting close, and from the tremors traveling through his lover he knew he was almost there too.

**You make me feel alive. Go on taste my heart. Deep inside my heart.**

Jonghyun thrusted deeper. Taemin cried out louder. As they climbed that illusionary latter to ecstacy their bodies and voices melted together. With a final shudder Taemin’s vision blurred and became spotted. He slipped away again. Away from his imperfections. Away from his despair. Back into that place that only Jonghyun could take him. That place where the moon poured its glowing pale light over them both as he melted in his arms.

**The thousands of moons. A river above the sky. I made it all….**

Because Jonghyun was perfect, and Taemin knew he could be too; tenderly wrapped in his arms.

**I take you to the moon…**

**END**


End file.
